Wants and Desires
by BonesBBLover
Summary: Following 2x22 Stargazer in a Puddle SPOILERS! , Bones and Booth try to figure out what to do. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wants and Desires

Fandom: Bones

Rating: M

Word Count: 3,812

Pairing: BB

Spoilers: 2x22—Stargazer in a Puddle

Summary: Booth and Bones wonder what to do…

My first attempt at both M and fluffiness, so please be kind!

* * *

Booth had gone home that night, confused about everything that had happened in the past few days. Just days before, he had been joking with Bones about getting married. Today, Jack and Angela had abandoned him and Bones at the altar. 

Lying on his couch, he ignored the football game on TV and remembered standing there, not exactly sure what to do with everyone watching him. Bones had been giving him her mischievous grin, and innocently asking him "What do we do now?"

It had taken all of his will-power and restraint not to kiss her there, in front of everyone. He wanted to, dear God, did he want to. He would've kissed her while they stood there, with everyone watching, including the minister—he didn't care, he just wanted her.

He wanted to run his fingers through her curly, auburn locks. He had always wondered what it would be like to be able to touch her hair whenever he wanted to. Sometimes, his fingers itched with the desire to touch her hair. For now, though, he had to settle for the occasional whiff of her shampoo or their rare hugs when he could bury his face into her curls.

He wanted to caress her face and trace her cheek and jaw line with his hands. She would occasionally allow him to tilt her head up with his finger under her chin, but he wanted to touch her without fear of physical injury. He wanted to have free-reign to explore, touch, and caress her skin. To make her cry out in ecstasy. He wanted to hear his name on her lips as his hands and mouth explored her sensitive areas. He wanted to taste her skin, to kiss the soft area between her breasts, to run his tongue over her firm abdomen. He wanted to taste her center. To bury himself in her, and hold her close as they fell together.

He wanted her to open her heart to him, and let him hold her together. He had already opened his soul to her—she had taken hold and was slowly, unknowingly, healing his brokenness. With her, he knew he could be whole again. When he was with her, he was a better man.

"What do we do now?" she had asked, standing close to him. Well, he had known what he **wanted** to do, but it definitely wasn't what they **should** do. They were partners. He had drawn the line a long time ago, but he was the one fighting to stay behind it.

Instead, he had just offered her a smile and cheeky response, "Have a party!" before he took her hand and walked up the aisle to the waiting limo.

* * *

By the time Brennan had got home, she was ready to collapse. She wasn't as physically exhausted as she was mentally, and for the first time she could remember, she just wanted to turn her brain off. All day that man had been running metaphoric circles through her mind, and she was tired.

It had all started when Booth had told her that her father could have escaped, but had given up his freedom for her. She had hugged him tightly, as her best friend was walking up the aisle, never wanting to let him go.

After Angela and Jack had run out on them, she had looked at him and asked, "What do we do now?" She didn't know how to handle the bride and groom running out on their wedding. She didn't know what to tell people or if they should go celebrate even though the wedding was called off. She had looked to Booth to get her out of it, but what she saw in his eyes had startled her.

She had seen lust, wanting, desire, and… love? That was it. That's what had surprised her. She saw love in his eyes. It didn't frighten her, she was just surprised that he could love someone as broken as her.

She had accepted a long time ago that she loved him. It had taken a long time to identify, but she finally acknowledged that she loved him. That she was in love with him. And unlike her family and everyone in her life before, she knew he would never leave her. She could try to push him away. Hell, she had tried, but he was there to stay. And for the first time, she was okay with that. He hadn't asked to be in her life, she hadn't asked him to be, he had just wormed his way in, slowly breaking down her walls, until he was at home in her heart. He was a part of her that she didn't want to get rid of.

She wanted him. It was as simple as that. She had accepted that within weeks of meeting him. As much as she hated his cocky arrogance, she was attracted to his brute masculinity. Waves of sexual energy rolled off his body, enveloping her in his passion. People assumed she didn't notice, or was oblivious to his devastatingly good looks and dedication to her. But no, she noticed. She knew more than any of them, she knew him, and she knew her own feelings towards him. And now, she knew his feelings toward her.

Standing their in the church, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him and finally give in to what they had been dancing around for years. When Sully had left, Booth had told her that everything happens eventually. That's what they were both waiting for… eventually. Secretly, Brennan had been relieved when Sully had left. He was just a physical fill-in for the one she really wanted but couldn't have yet. Sully had begun to get attached to her, which was the last thing she wanted, and was glad when she found out he was leaving.

As the continued to stand at the front of the church, with everyone watching them, Brennan had the almost overwhelming need to touch him. She wanted to run her hands over his broad chest and watch the muscles move beneath his velvety skin. Usually she was the one in control in bed, but with him, she wanted him to use his size and alpha-male status to dominate her, to take control, and to claim her as his own. He was the only one she could ever imagine giving relinquishing control to, because she knew he wouldn't break her. She wanted to kiss each one of the scars that she knew covered his perfectly sculpted body. She wanted to know everything about him, his wounds and pains included. She wondered what kind of lover he would be: sweet and romantic or fiery and passionate. She regularly fantasized about one of their heated arguments ending in her getting fucked hard against a wall.

She had blushed, realizing what she had been thinking within the walls of the church. Even though she didn't believe in God, she had been embarrassed to be thinking those things in the church, standing in front of everyone.

With a smile on her face, she rolled over in her bed, burying her face into a pillow and snuggling further under the covers.

She remembered the grin that had spread across his face as he had dragged her out of the church, saying they were going to "party" even though the bride and groom had abandoned the wedding. His smile and laughter were contagious as she had hurried to keep pace with him in high heels. They had scrambled to get into the limo and away from the church before everyone else began pouring out and heading towards their cars. In their hurry they had almost forgotten that Cam and Zach were going to ride with them, and they laughed as the two had come rushing out the doors after them.

* * *

Booth smiled to himself as he thought about how much fun the reception had been, even though the bride and groom were missing. There had been an open bar, which many of the guests had taken advantage of, although both he and Bones hadn't had much to drink. They'd been too busy dancing and enjoying each other's company.

For a while, Booth had forgotten there were other people around. He was so enthralled by his Bones. When they had finally decided to take a break to get dinner, he hadn't moved his arm from its place around her waist, holding her against him. A couple of other guys had come to ask Brennan to dance, but one glare from Booth was enough to send them running in the other direction. He smiled again, realizing she hadn't once admonished him for asserting his alpha-male dominance. _Dear God, woman,_ he thought to himself, _I'm chastising myself and sound like you!_

He laughed at the voices in his head, shaking them away. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only 10:30pm, and he wasn't tired enough to try to go to sleep. A smile crossed his features as he climbed off the couch and heading to his room to change out of his suit. A few minutes later he emerged wearing a tight black shirt and fitted jeans. Grabbing his cell phone, keys, and a jacket, he left his apartment, knowing exactly where he wanted to be that evening.

* * *

Brennan had long since given up on the idea of going to sleep. Instead, she was sitting on her couch with her laptop and a beer, exploring the wonders of the internet. While she was surfing online, she thought about how much fun she had had at the reception, even without Angela and Jack there.

She and Booth had spent most of the night dancing, and she had even let him lead for a few dances. He wasn't a bad dancer, when they weren't fighting for dominance. They had developed an unspoken agreement about who would lead, as if their bodies understood each other on an instinctual level. She didn't have to think or analyze her actions with Booth tonight; they had just let their bodies take control. Melded together on the dance floor, she couldn't tell where her body ended and his began.

She smiled again, as she thought about the two unfortunate souls who had asked her to dance. Booth had shot them a glare that could freeze Hell over, not that she believed in hell or the possibility of it freezing over. Then Cam had tried to get Booth to dance with her, and it had been Brennan's turn to glare. Cam scurried off to find some hot, single guy after that.

Brennan was visibly shaken when she realized what she had just thought in her own mind. She and Booth were not a couple, no matter how much they had acted like it tonight. She needed to keep that separate in her head. She needed to separate their professional partnership from her fantasy world. Booth was not hers, no matter how much she wanted him to be. Although she knew he thought of her as his.

She had noticed how he kept his arm around her waist all night, only letting her go so she could go to the restroom. She had been oddly content allowing him to exert his alpha-male dominance. Usually she put up more of a fight than she had bothered with tonight, but it didn't bother her too much. She knew that come morning their relationship would be back to the constant vying for dominance, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was shaking away her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. A glance at the clock told her it was 10:45pm. There was only one person who would be bothering her so late, and he was never a bother. Closing her laptop and setting it on the table with her beer, she went to the door to let him in.

* * *

He waited impatiently in the hallway, a cherry pie in one hand, as she made her way to the door. When she finally opened the door, his breath hitched as he took him her natural beauty. She had obviously taken a shower since she got home, her damp hair hanging loose around her shoulders, dressed in only a pair of blue boxer shorts and a tank top. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

With a grin, he finally greeted her with a "Hey Bones, I brought pie!"

She smiled back as she moved to let him enter. "We just ate a few hours ago! How can you be hungry again?"

"You know me, Bones, always hungry for pie." Entering the living room, he noticed the laptop and half-empty beer. "Looks like I interrupted a party," he commented, knowing full well that she wouldn't understand.

"What party? I was just online…" she trailed off, a confused look spreading across her features.

"It's just an expression, Bones. Don't think about it too hard. What were you doing online?" He asked from the kitchen, where he was cutting the pie and placing pieces onto plates. Re-entering the living room with two plates and a beer, he noticed a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Where you doing something _dirty_ online Bones?"

The blush had faded drastically, but was back in full force when he began teasing her. "I was… I was just reading… um, fanfiction, that people have written about my books."

His grin grew impossibly larger. "You mean like young women writing someone else's characters in naughty situations? Although they can't be too much more graphic than your sex scenes are."

* * *

She knew he was just teasing, but she couldn't help the blush that had once again taken hold of her cheeks. 

As they both settled down on opposite ends of the couch, he reached for the computer, "Let me see what you were reading."

"Wait, don't…" she weakly protested, knowing it would do nothing to stop him.

After a moment of scanning the page, a blush spread across his cheeks as well, and he quickly shut the laptop and placed it back on the coffee table. "Umm, well, that was… interesting…" he trailed off.

They sat there in a slightly uncomfortable silence, neither knowing exactly how to respond.

After a moment, he broke the silence, "So in addition to people writing about your characters, they also like writing about _your_ sex life?" A small smile spread across his face while he teased her.

"Apparently," was her only reply. The story had been a rather graphic sexual situation between her and Booth, and it wasn't too far from the fantasy she had had that morning in the shower. That realization caused the blush to appear on her face, yet again.

"Well, it makes sense what people assume, since it's obvious Andy Lister is based off me," his charm smile was permanently affixed to his face as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

It seemed she was doomed to blush tonight, as she felt her cheeks grow warm. _Why am I so embarrassed by this conversation?_ She wondered to herself, _I've never been embarrassed by sex before, so why am I now?_

_Because it's sex with Booth_, the little voice in the back of her mind said, _and it's something you really want._

"He is so not based off you. Can you be any more arrogant and cocky?" she asked in a teasing tone, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"I'm sure I can," he replied, his voice deeper and more husky than usual, as he moved closer to her. That look was back in his eyes, she noticed, full of wanting and desire. He was like an animal on the prowl, and she felt desire spread quickly throughout her body. For the second time that day, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and this time, she gave in.

The moment their lips came together, it was like fireworks were going off in her head. It felt like their lips were on fire, and her nerve endings tingled, even though he wasn't touching her yet. The kiss was light, barely a brush of the lips, and when they pulled apart, she immediately felt a sense of loss.

He didn't pull back far, though, as he rested his forehead against hers, their breath intermingling as they tried to calm their bodies. _If one slight kiss gave that reaction, I can't imagine what having sex would be_, she thought to herself, wanting, no, **needing**, more of him.

Their second kiss was hungrier and more passionate than their first. He sucked on her lower lip while her hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Gently at first, then more insistent, his tongue ran along her lip, begging for entrance, which she readily granted. As his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth, one hand moved to rest on her waist as he lowered her backwards onto the couch.

She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust from the passion and heat of their kiss that spread through her body. One of his hands was running along her side, leaving a trail of fire in its path, something she'd never experienced before.

Needing to feel skin, she slid her hands under his t-shirt, exploring the planes of his back. _Perfect_, was the last thought to run through her mind as he removed his mouth from hers and began kissing and sucking his way from her ear to her collarbone. She couldn't suppress the moan that came when he found the sensitive spot just above where her neck met her shoulder.

She was almost tearing at his shirt as she struggled to get it off of him, needing to feel his skin against hers. She could tell he was just as desperate as he tugged her top over her head, removing his mouth only long enough to peel off both of their shirts, before renewing his assault on her neck and moving slowly lower.

She could feel how hard he was as his erection slid against her leg, while he continued to kiss lower, taking her left nipple into his mouth while his hand teased her right.

"Need. You. Bedroom. Now." She managed to say between gasps and moans. He moved his mouth back to hers, as he lifted her from the couch and moved them as quickly as possible to her bedroom. Halfway down the hallway, he stopped to push her against the wall; her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he squeezed her butt and continued to kiss her, needing air but refusing to release her lips.

* * *

A few steps further and they almost fell into the bedroom, hands and mouths everywhere. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, but it only served to make him harder. He'd never been this hard in his life, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

They collapsed onto her bed, him pushing her into the mattress as he continued to explore her body. One hand ran down the length of her impossibly long leg, and then moved back up, stopping at her waist to hook his thumb in the elastic of her shorts. He was shocked to discover she wasn't wearing anything under the shorts as he quickly pulled them off and discarded them on the floor. Her bra quickly followed, leaving her naked under his gaze.

His eyes raked over her body, taking in the creamy skin of her full breasts, taut abdomen, and firm thighs. He'd never seen a sight as erotic as her lying completely naked underneath him, her eyes shut while she tried to regulate her breathing.

After catching her breath, she opened her eyes to see him looking hungrily at her body. Realizing he was still in his jeans, she suddenly rolled them, so she was on top and began undoing the button and zipper of his pants. As her hand brushed against his straining erection, he caught her wrist, stopping her from touching him. Rolling them back over, he lifted himself from the bed and quickly removed his jeans and boxers, before climbing back onto the mattress.

He watched her eyes move over his body, taking in his tight muscles and erect penis. Usually he was proud of his body, but under her prying gaze, he felt self-conscious. Her hands were on him then, moving over his abdomen and ass, finally coming around to stroke his penis. _God that feels good_, he thought to himself, _but I have to stop her or I'll come right now._

Catching her wrists again, he moved them above her head and held them in place while his fingers explored her folds. He slipped two fingers into her hot, slick heat, stroking her while his thumb rubbed over her clit. His mouth was back on her breasts, nipping and then soothing with his tongue. The combined sensations drew noises from her that were a cross between a moan and a scream, which were almost too much for him to take, as his cock was aching to be buried inside her.

"Need. You. Now." She gasped, tightening her grip in his hair while he hips pushed into his hand.

Removing his hand and positioning himself at her entrance, he looked straight into her eyes as he buried himself in her folds. Pausing to let her adjust to him, her breathy "Move," was all it took for him to pump into her, angling himself long and deeply into her. Their eyes were locked together, neither looking away as his hand found its way back to her clit where he rubbed slow circles.

"Faster, Seeley" she practically begged. She was so close, and he knew neither of them would last much longer. He had taken two quick strokes into her when he felt her walls tighten around him as she cried "Seeeeleeeeyy," drawing out his own intense orgasm. He knew she would be amazing, but he never could have imagined it would be that incredible.

After a moment, he collapsed against her, before he rolled onto his side, drawing her against his chest. She cuddled herself into his side, their legs intertwined. He had never taken her to be a cuddler, but he was glad. He wanted to hold her forever, and she was letting him.

As her breathing evened out, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and her hair fanned out across his chest. He resigned himself to an awkward conversation in the morning, but he knew they would get through it together. They always did. As he twirled her hair around his fingers, he allowed himself to relax as he gently drifted off to sleep with his arms around the woman he loved.

Fin.

A/N: This was intended as a one-shot, but if there are requests for more, I may oblige, since I do have some ideas. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Back by popular demand, another chapter of Wants and Desires. Reviews keep me writing, people, so let me know what you think.

* * *

Booth was startled awake by a ringing phone, grabbing it off the bedside table without pausing to figure out where he was. He just needed the phone to stop ringing.

Without looking at the caller ID, he mumbled an unintelligible "Hello?" as he began to take in his surroundings. The warm, naked, body of his partner was wrapped around his torso, her auburn locks across his chest, while one arm was flung across his chest, not letting go.

The voice on the other end of the line quickly cleared his foggy mind, as Angela was demanding to know who she was speaking to. Knowing he would never hear the end of it if she figured out who she was talking to, Booth quickly closed the phone and turned it off, releasing a relieved sigh when he realized Bones hadn't even stirred in her sleep.

Dropping the phone onto the floor, he gently rolled his bedmate onto her back, allowing himself the time to observe her body as he slowly began kissing his way from her neck down her chest. As he reached her breasts, she shivered slightly, releasing a soft moan that sounded an awful lot like "Seeley."

Smiling to himself, he gently took one breast in his mouth, sucking and nipping at her soft flesh, determined to wake her up. She shifted again in her sleep, one hand falling into his hair, when she suddenly woke up.

Startled, she had pushed herself into a seated position against the headboard before she realized who was in her bed. "Oh, Booth, it's just you," she let out a relieved sigh, "you startled me."

With a predatory glint in his eyes, he reached for her ankles and pulled her back down the bed, pushing her onto her back once again. "Sssshhh," he whispered, lowering his head back onto her breast, teasing the nipple until it was hard and erect. Satisfied with his work, he released it from his mouth and moved to her other breast, allowing his hands to explore the firm planes of her abdomen.

One hand dipped lower, coming near to her center, but not touching her where she wanted him to. "Seeeeleeeeyy," she whined, pushing herself against his hand, but he wouldn't give in. Not yet, anyway.

Releasing her breast, he gently blew across the hardened nub, eliciting a deep, throaty groan from Brennan which went straight to Booth's already erect penis. _God, she can't keep making those noises, I'll never be able to last!_

He moved back up her body, capturing her in a deeply passionate and heated kiss, while his hands rubbed and kneaded her thighs and buttocks. She let go of the sheets which had been clinched in her fists and ran her nimble fingers over the smooth planes of his back, one hand tangling into his short dark hair.

He knew she was trying to take control, as she ground her hips against his and went to move her hand from his back to find his erection, but he was determined to stay in the driver's seat this time. Pulling away from her swollen lips, he offered a whispered "Don't."

Her hand stilled on his inner thigh, and he had to force himself not to rub against her like an animal. Her fingers tangled into his hair as he kissed his way down her body once again, pausing to dip his tongue into her bellybutton before continuing on his way to her center. She was almost trembling with anticipation when his mouth finally found her, his tongue dipping teasingly into her folds, tasting her.

She moaned his name, tightening her grip in his hair as she pushed her hips off of the mattress, desperately needing him. He smiled as he moved his hands to her hips, holding them in place while his tongue found her clit and sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Trembling under his touch, he knew she was getting closer, as he continued to flick his tongue across her opening and delving into her folds. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven, her deep, musky scent driving him crazy and the noises coming from her mouth making him push his dick into the mattress trying to find some relief.

He could feel her thighs shaking as he plunged his tongue in and out of her, slightly lessening his grip on her hips to allow her to push back. Forcing his eyes up to look at her face, he watched her eyes shut tight as her muscles spasmed around him, licking and sucking her juices as if he was dying in the desert and she was the only think keeping him alive.

When her spent body collapsed against the mattress, he kissed his way back up her body, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close against his body. He loved the look of pleasure that had come over her face as she had reached orgasm, and had promised himself that he would see it every night until he died.

* * *

She couldn't believe she just let him do that. She was always the one in control in the bedroom, and had never let a man go down on her. _Clearly I didn't know what I was missing_, the voice in her head whispered. _I can't believe how hot that was, watching him between my legs_. A shiver ran through her body when she though about the look in his eyes when he had looked up at her. Last night and this morning he had given her the two most intense orgasms of her life, and she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

He had tightened his grip around her when she shivered, thinking she was cold. She could feel his erection against her thigh, knowing it was her turn to be in control. Smiling, she removed herself from his grasp and rolled over so she was straddling his broad chest.

She bent low over him, kissing him long and hard while her loose hair fell around them. After what seemed like hours, although it was really just a couple of minutes, she pulled her lips from his and moved them to his neck, determined to explore his body as thoroughly as he had explored hers last night and just minutes before.

Her hands traced over his perfectly-toned chest and abdomen, rubbing gently as she kissed her way down his body, her tongue tracing over the contours of his muscles. Finally she reached her prize, allowing herself a moment to stop and observe it.

He was slightly smaller than she usually favored, but he more than made up for it in girth and skill. Glancing up at his face, she noticed he was watching her intently as she studied his assets. Keeping eye contact, she surprised him completely by taking him into her mouth, just the tip at first, swirling her tongue around the head before removing her mouth to blow gently across it.

He shivered under her ministrations, acknowledging to himself that watching her suck him off was much more erotic than fantasizing about it.

Never breaking eye contact, all thoughts flew out of his mind when she took him in her mouth once again, deeper this time. She watched for his reaction as she ran her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, massaging gently while taking him deeper and deeper. Finally, when she had taken his entire length and was bobbing her head up and down, he broke eye contact to shut his eyes tightly, his hands buried in her hair, urging her on.

She knew he was trying to control himself, but she wanted him to just let go. She generally did not like to swallow, but her body craved it from him. Opening his eyes again, he looked at her, gasping "I'm going to…" but he never finished the sentence as she began humming around him, her mouth sucking the orgasm from him, milking him until his body collapsed.

Slowly she crawled back up his body, kissing him, the tastes of one another mixing together. Their kisses were languid and slow, as they lay wrapped in each other's bodies, content to spend the rest of their weekend in bed.

* * *

Hours later, they awoke to frantic pounding on the front door and Angela's voice telling Brennan to let her in. Pushing herself into a seated position, she smiled down at her partner (lover?). "Go take a shower, I'll get rid of her then join you in a few minutes."

His gaze ran down her body, impatient. "Ok, I'll be waiting for you, so hurry up,"

Once he had disappeared into the bathroom, she rummaged around for the boxers she had been wearing the night before and quickly pulling them on. Walking into the living room, she found the shirt that she had torn from his body the night before and pulled it over her head, moving towards the front door to let Angela in.

As soon as she opened the door, Angela let out an exasperated sigh and pushed her way into the entry way. "Sweetie, I've been so worried! Some guy answered your phone this morning, then hung up and turned off the phone, and you haven't been answering your house phone. Then I tried calling Booth to see if he had talked to you, and I couldn't get a hold of him either!" She collapsed onto the couch in relief, knowing that her best friend was safe and not in the possession of some deranged killer.

Speaking for the first time since she had opened the door, Brennan turned to her friend, "Ange, I'm sorry I worried you this morning, but I'm kind of in the middle of something, so if you could go…"

Looking up at her friend who was trying to get rid of her, a smile spread across Angela's face, "So who's the guy? Did you meet him at the wedding… well, reception? How'd it go, by the way? Sorry we ran out, there was just a problem with the marriage license."

"No, I didn't meet him at the wedding. No, I'm not telling you who he is. The reception was nice, we missed you though. Now, you have a flight to catch in a few hours, if I'm not mistaken, and I know you're not packed yet, so you should probably get going." She rattled off as she shooed her friend towards the door.

"Fine, don't tell me who he is. Ruin my fun. But this conversation isn't over yet. You're going to tell me who the mystery man is when I get back from vacation." With a quick hug, Angela stepped into the hallway. "I'll be back in 2 weeks. Stay safe until then, ok sweetie?"

"Of course, I'll be fine. Have a safe flight!"

"Bye."

"Bye." With a smile Brennan closed the door and threw the bolt, all too ready to join a sexy man in a steamy shower.

Stripping off the shirt and boxers, she entered the bathroom to see said man standing under the hot spray. Stepping into the shower, she was greeted with a wide smile.

"You got rid of her pretty quickly; I'm surprised she didn't put up more of a fight."

"She just needed to be reminded she has a flight to catch and she hasn't packed yet…" her words trailed off as his hot mouth found hers, successfully ending all attempts at conversation.

* * *

An hour later they emerged from the bathroom, relatively clean and sated, for now. Booth wandered into the bedroom, knowing Brennan was enjoying the view of his naked backside as he looked on the floor for his boxers. Finding them as well as his jeans, he pulled them on, turning to see Brennan standing in the doorway in a pair of black lace panties and his shirt from the night before.

Before either could say anything, Brennan's stomach let out a loud rumble, begging for food. With a smile and a laugh, Booth took her hand and led her into the kitchen, looking for something to make.

While he rummaged through the refrigerator and cabinets, she sat on the counter, watching the domestic scene play out before her. She was comfortable with it, comfortable with him moving around her kitchen as if it was his own. Comfortable waking up in bed curled against him.

Pulling pasta out of the cabinet, he asked, "Is spaghetti alright? I'll make my grandma's special sauce."

"That sounds delicious, thanks."

For the next hour they set about making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, occasionally talking, but comfortable in the silence. When they finally settled down to eat, Brennan knew they needed to talk about what had changed between them.

"Booth, we need to talk about this," she waved her hand between the two of them, "about us."

* * *

Don't be mad at me, please? I hate cliffies too, but bear with me, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, I promise! Now you know you want to review and tell me if you want me to continue after that chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, The Talk. I apologize in advance for the constantly changing perspective, I just suck at dialogue. Enjoy!**

**Spoilers for 2x11—Judas on a Pole and 2x18—the Killer in Concrete, just to be on the safe side, since I already said there are spoilers through the second season finale.**

* * *

"Booth, we need to talk about this," she waved her hand between the two of them, "about us."

_Oh my god, she's going to tell me this was a mistake, that it was just fulfilling biological urges. I can't hear this, not now, not after…_ he couldn't sit still any longer, so he jumped up from his place on the couch and began pacing the length of her living room, looking at anything but her.

"Bones, I, um, I…" he trailed off, unable to form a sentence while his mind was panicking over her reaction.

"Booth, I need you to let me talk first or I'll never say it, okay?" she asked, his pacing making her more nervous than she already was. He looked like a caged animal, making her pause for a moment to reconsider telling him the truth. _No, he needs to hear it, and I need to say it_, the voice inside her head urged her on. "Can you stop pacing for a moment? I need you to listen to me."

He stopped when he heard her tone, turning to where she sat on the couch. Forcing himself to sit down, he knew this was as hard for her as it was for him.

"Booth, Seeley," she tried saying his name, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue, "I know what I want. I've known for a long time. But you," she paused, taking a breath, "you drew a line a long time ago. We've crossed that line, and I don't regret it. Actually, I'm surprised it took us as long as it did to cross it."

Placing her hand gently on his arm, she looked into his deep, chocolate brown eyes, her eyes pleading with him to hear her. "I know you think relationships are dangerous in high-risk occupations, but Seeley," she said his name again, "we crossed that bridge a long time ago. You would do anything to protect me; I know that, I've seen that. And after the case with Kennedy, I know that I'll do anything for you, as well."

Booth gave a sharp intake of air as he remembered the case where he was bound and tortured, praying that Bones would find him in time. She had, luckily, with the help of her father. He was drawn out of his memory when he felt her hand slide from its place on his arm to take his hand.

"My dad told me that if I ever found someone I trusted, not to let him go. Booth, I trust you with my life. You've always been there when I needed you, whether I wanted you to be or not. I know you'd never leave me by choice. I don't just want you, I **need** you."

When she had finished speaking, he noticed for the first time that there were tears filling her eyes, as she fought to retain them. He lifted his free hand, gently caressing her cheek while she softly closed her eyes. Stroking his thumb beneath her eye, he wiped away the one lone tear that had managed to escape.

"Temperance," he said, his voice thick with emotion, "I was terrified that you were going to tell me this was a mistake."

Her bight blue eyes opened quickly at his words, blinking back the tears that still hovered there. "Nothing with you is ever a mistake," she whispered, lifting her free hand to his face, "you are the only thing in my life that is always right."

Leaning into her touch, he smiled, "I was scared that you were going to push me away, that you were going to tell me that this meant nothing to you. Temperance, I drew that line because I didn't know what I would do if it was you in the hospital, if it was you who almost died. If something ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live. I need you. Without you, I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to do."

Pausing, he moved his hand from her cheek into her hair, moving slightly closer to her before continuing, "We can do this, you and me, we just need to make sure that we keep communicating."

With a smile, she lifted her body from the couch, moving so she was straddling his lap. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she kissed him briefly, whispering in his ear, "Communicating is something we do a lot of."

He shivered as her hot breath crossed his neck, her husky tone so close to his ear making him hard. She knew it, too, as she squirmed on his lap, rubbing against him. "How about we stop talking for now and communicate in a different way?" she whispered, her mouth against his ear as she gently teased the lobe with her teeth.

He groaned under her ministrations, trying to control himself from flipping her onto her back and taking her right there on the couch. He did allow himself to run his hands over her bare thighs, squeezing and rubbing the muscles as he made his way to the edge of the t-shirt, which he quickly stripped from her body, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

The sight of her almost-naked body took his breath away. He secretly hoped it always would, because he knew he would never tire from looking at her body.

Pulling her face to his, he kissed her hungrily, needing to taste her. She was still rubbing against him through his jeans when he hooked his thumbs in the edge of her panties and pulled them off of her.

Now fully naked, she pulled herself away long enough to undo his pants and push them down to his knees, determined to get him inside her as soon as possible. Kissing him again, she positioned herself with his cock against her entrance and sat down hard. He filled her in a way no other man had, both physically and emotionally.

After giving herself a moment to adjust, she began to move up and down on his shaft, enjoying being in control. His hips rose to meet her, filling her deeper and harder, bringing to the edge of orgasm.

As her rhythm became erratic, he held her close and flipped them over, changing the angle of penetration and pounding hard into her as she said his name over and over. It only took a couple of thrusts before they were falling together, the other's name rolling off their lips.

As their breathing returned to normal, he turned them over again so she was lying on top of him, curled against his chest, tracing circles on his stomach. He smiled contentedly, running his hand up and down her arm. He'd never allowed himself to dream they could be like this, cuddled together on her couch.

Lying in the comfortable silence, he felt her begin to drift off, and decided it was time to get her to bed. Lifting her gently, he carried her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed and crawling in next to her.

Life couldn't get much better.

* * *

A/N: I love that each chapter seems to get a little bit shorter than the one before it. Haha, the next chapter should be nice and long (and there's plot!!!). They go back to work tomorrow everyone, so watch for another chapter soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! A friend of mine came into town, and I had my last couple of days of classes for the year, so I just haven't found the time to write. Your long wait is over though, as I bring you chapter 4 of Wants and Desires.**

* * *

Brennan woke up early the next morning, just moments before her alarm started going off. Moving quickly to turn it off, she rolled back into the arms of her sleeping partner.

_He's more than a partner now,_ she thought to herself, _I just don't know what to call him yet. Boyfriend? No, we haven't even gone on a date yet. Lover? Definitely not, it makes us sound like we're in a trashy romance novel._ Thinking over her weekend, she smiled against his chest, _maybe we ARE in a trashy romance novel. That wouldn't be so bad, I mean, I'd get a lot more of him, and everything would end perfectly._

Knowing it was time to get up or else they'd be late for work, she gently shook his shoulder. "Seeley, it's time to get up." There was no response. She shook him a little harder, and tried a little louder, "Seeley, you need to wake up now." Again, no response. Knowing exactly what to do, she pried herself out of his arms and leaned down to kiss him softly. Walking toward the bathroom, she called over her shoulder, "Booth, I'm getting in the shower. If you get up now you can join me."

That was all he needed to be up and across the room in no time, his naked body chasing hers into the steaming shower.

* * *

Forty minutes later, they exited the bathroom, both clean and happy. Booth leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom, watching her go about getting dressed for the day. He still had not bothered to try to find his clothes from over the weekend, instead enjoying watching her cover the body he had grown rather familiar with over the weekend.

Knowing he was watching her, she specifically chose a pair of black lace panties and matching bra from her drawer. She didn't usually wear lace to work, but it would drive him crazy, so she decided one day would be fine. A blouse and a pair of slacks later, she finally turned around to see him standing there, still completely naked.

His eyes were dark with lust, his penis fully erect, as he watched her get dressed. He'd never felt that way before, watching a woman get dressed and knowing that he was the only one who would see her naked body, knowing what was hidden beneath the cloth.

"Do you need to go by your place to get clothes?" her voice broke through his thoughts of stripping her clothes back off of her body and showing her how he felt about her getting dressed.

"No, I have an extra suit in the SUV. I just need to go downstairs to get it."

She merely smiled at him. "You should probably find some pants and go get it then, or else we're going to be late," she offered, brushing passed him to go into the kitchen to make coffee.

Knowing she was right, he moved into the living room, searching for his lost jeans and trying to will-away his erection. _Think of Zach and Hodgins racing their flesh-eating beetles_, he thought to himself. It worked, letting him comfortably pull on his underwear and jeans when he found them shoved under the couch.

She smiled to herself while she made the coffee, watching him wander around her living room. She couldn't help but enjoy watching him move as he bent low to retrieve his pants from under the couch. _I never knew what I was missing, working with him in his suits for the past 2 years._

Abandoning the thought of finding his shirt, he turned towards the kitchen, catching her smiling in his direction. "I'm going to run downstairs. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, see you in a couple," she responded, turning away from the door to get a bagel.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Booth pulled his SUV up to the curb outside the Jeffersonian. "If we don't have a case today, I'll be back to pick you up at six."

Slightly annoyed at his assumption she'd be done before six, she responded "Booth! You know I don't leave the lab before at least seven. Why would you assume I'd willingly let you drag me out at six?"

He just offered her his charm smile, whispering "because I'll make it worth your while," as he reached across her to open the door and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Bones."

Forcing herself not to smile at his implications, she removed herself from the SUV and hurried into the lab. A million ideas for her next book were running through her mind, and she needed to get them written down before she forgot.

* * *

It was a slow, quiet day around the lab. Angela and Hodgins were away on their honeymoon, and Cam was helping out at the district coroner's office across town, leaving only Zach and Brennan in the lab.

Zach had set about working to identify some remains from Limbo, while Brennan had closed herself in her office to write. She had managed to write a couple of new chapters, putting her ahead of her scheduled deadlines, but six o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

Ten minutes before Booth was supposed to show up, she saved her documents and shut down the computer, grabbed her purse and coat, and headed out to the platform to send Zach home for the evening.

"Zach, you've done enough for today. Go home. Enjoy your evening."

"But Dr. Brennan, it's only six o'clock."

"I know, but there's nothing more to do around here. You've already identified three sets of World War I remains today, save some for tomorrow," she said, teasing him.

"Ok, Dr. Brennan," Zach replied, packing away the bones. "I wish we had a case, or Hodgins and Angela were here."

"I know what you mean, Zach. It was a little lonely around here today," she replied, helping him clear off the table. "They'll be back the week after next, so we'll just keep working on Limbo cases. I'll even help you tomorrow."

"Thanks Dr. Brennan," he said, offering a smile.

Neither would ever admit it, but they really missed Hodgins' ramblings and Angela's prying. Their absence was severely obvious in the silent lab.

That silence was broken, however, as Booth came through the doors, hollering for his partner, "Bones! Let's go! It's six!" He walked up onto the platform, noting her bag and coat sitting on a chair near the steps.

"I know, Booth, I was just helping Zach pack away the remains." A moment later, she turned to him, grabbing her things. "Okay, I'm ready to go now."

He placed his hand in the small of her back, out of habit, both feeling the shocks running through their bodies as they made contact for the first time since that morning.

* * *

As soon as they were in the car and driving away from the lab, she put her hand on his thigh, just needing to touch him. She would've taken his hand, but he was driving and needed to keep both hands on the wheel, or so she told herself. She smiled to herself as he jumped slightly under her touch.

Wanting to see how far she could go before he stopped her, she slowly slid her hand up his thigh, just a fraction of an inch. With every movement, he would quickly glance sideways at her, while still trying to keep his attention on the road. She knew she was getting to him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but she kept moving her hand further up his leg. He shifted again as she gave his thigh a quick squeeze and removed her hand completely.

Letting out a deep growl, he grabbed her hand and placed it back on his thigh, holding it in place with his own. "It's not a good idea to tease me while I'm driving, Bones," he said in a low tone. "We're almost back to your place, and then you're going to get it."

She tried not to smile at his threat. She could guess what her punishment entailed, and she didn't want him to see how excited that made her. In order to ensure her punishment, she rubbed the palm of her hand over the crotch of his slacks as he pulled into the parking lot, eliciting a deep groan that instantly made her wet.

As soon as they were parked, he was around on her side of the car, pushing her up against the metal as his mouth attacked hers. "You're. in. a. lot. of. trouble." He managed to growl, his words punctuated by kisses as he made his way down her neck. He was losing himself in her scent, in the taste of her skin.

"Inside" was the only word Brennan had been able to gasp out as his talented mouth was exploring her neck and collarbone. "Now."

He had waited all day and thought about it too much for it to happen in the parking lot, up against the SUV. He wanted to make love to her, not fuck her up against a wall. Although he had had that fantasy as well, and planned to fulfill it one day soon.

Without lessening his grip on her body, or removing his mouth from hers, they somehow navigated themselves into her hallway and against her door. Opening the door was another problem, since neither was willing to let go of the other in order to sort through her key ring to let them in the apartment. Finally, when the need for oxygen became too much, she pulled away and turned toward the door, gasping, and struggling to find the key as quickly as possible.

He wasn't going to let her get away that easily though. He pressed himself against her back, kissing the spot he had just discovered below her ear. Small moans were coming from her mouth as she struggled to get the key in the lock. His arms wrapped around her, as his hands roamed over her front, quickly undoing the button on her jeans and pulling down on the zipper, needing to touch her.

As his hand was moving toward her center, the lock finally gave and she pushed the door open, almost falling if Booth's arms hadn't been wrapped around her middle. He barely kicked the door shut before propelling them into the room and against the back of the couch.

As his fingers slid into her wet folds, she pushed back into him, feeling his erection against her ass. This was exactly what she had fantasized about every night, his fiery passion and brute masculinity taking control of her body. She had waited all day for this. She needed him, now, as her hips began bucking into his hand. "Need you," she moaned, "in me, NOW."

His mouth was doing wonderful things to her body, eliciting small noises and moans, increasing her need to have him inside of her. "Please," she whimpered, begging him to fill her, to complete her.

He wanted nothing more than to fulfill her every wish, but he knew he needed to punish her for her teasing in the car. "Not yet, babe," he whispered into her ear as he inserted another finger into her folds and rubbed his thumb over her clit. The noises coming from her were making him harder by the second, as his erection strained against his slacks, needing to bury itself in her heat.

He could feel her restraining herself, refusing to come until he was inside her. She was stubborn, he knew that, but he also knew she wouldn't refuse him. "Come for me, Temperance," he whispered, his lips hot against her ear.

His words, in addition to his fingers doing amazing things to her body, were enough to send her over the edge, collapsing against the back of the couch. After catching her breath, she moaned, "God, Seeley, I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. I kept thinking about how I'd rather be in bed with you than in the lab."

He was still leaning against her back, smiling against the smooth skin on her neck. "I never thought I'd hear you say you'd rather be somewhere other than work. But I know what you mean; I was filling out paperwork all day, dreaming about being with you."

Pushing herself back against him, rubbing against his erection, she turned herself around in his arms, so she was backed up against the couch. She slid her nimble fingers over his chest, pulling his tie loose before discarding it behind her, then pushing his coat off his shoulders, followed quickly by his shoulder holster and his shirt. She pealed his undershirt off, kissing his muscular torso as more skin was revealed.

Standing shirtless before her, he realized she was still wearing too much clothing. Slowly, teasingly, he removed her coat, followed by her blouse, kissing her chest as he undid each button. Pushing her so she was sitting on the back of the couch, he knelt to remove her shoes and pull her pants off her long legs. Finally, he could see the black lace lingerie she had covered up that morning. It fit her perfectly, the black contrasting sharply with her milky white skin, showing off her amazing body.

She could feel him taking in the sight of her body, and she decided that wearing the lace all day was worth it when he looked at her like that. Putting her feet back on the floor, she pushed her lower body against his, reaching down to undo his "Cocky" belt buckle, and the zip on his pants. As he toed off his shoes, she pushed his pants and underwear down in one motion, freeing his straining erection from its prison.

Stepping out of his discarded pants, he lifted one of her legs to his hip, rubbing his cock against her, teasing her entrance through the cloth of her panties. She wrapped her other leg around him, holding onto him as his lifted her and carried her back towards the bedroom, discarding her bra along the way.

Laying her gently onto the bed, he slid her panties off of her body, leaving her completely naked underneath him. Knowing she was ready for him, and he wouldn't last very long, he slid into her, amazed once again at the feeling of her.

Kissing her fiercely, he began to move in her, sliding most of the way out before pushing hard back into her, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. Knowing he needed to help her along, his hand found its way between them, teasing and rubbing her clit while he continued to move against her.

"Seeeeellllleeeeeeey," she cried out, her walls convulsing around him, bringing him over the edge as stars exploded behind his eyes.

He rolled off of her, careful not to crush her small frame with his own larger body, drawing her against his side. "That was amazing," he whispered, finally regaining his thought process.

"That definitely made up for me not seeing you all day," she whispered back, her words muffled by his chest.

"I missed you too, Bones," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Now I don't know about you, but I need some food."

Her growling stomach answered his question, as he gently dragged himself out of bed to find a phone so he could order in. There was no way he was taking himself away from her apartment tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I'm SO sorry about not updating! Between the chaos of finals week and starting my new job (and finishing 30 Random Kisses), my muse ran off for this fic. She came back, but this is going to be the last chapter for this story. There is SO MUCH dialogue in this chapter, I could almost cry. I HATE writing dialogue! Thank you to everyone who had this story on alert and reviewed, there are too many of you to list, but I love you all!**

* * *

The next two weeks continued along the same lines. They would wake up together, Booth's arms wrapped tightly around Brennan's smaller body, shower together, then drive into work together, where he would drop her off at the lab where she worked on cases from Limbo, he would work on paperwork in the office, they would go home together between 5 and 6, and spend the evening together. Sometimes they would cook dinner together, or order in and watch a movie, or fall into bed for far more pleasurable activities.

The days passed quickly, and before they knew it, Angela and Hodgins had returned from their quasi-honeymoon. The morning they were set to return, Brennan woke early, snuggling deeper into her lover's arms. For the first time in her life when she was with a man, she wasn't thinking about work or things she needed to do. She would much rather spend her days curled up with Booth's warm body, forgetting there was a world outside of her bedroom.

* * *

An hour later he woke up, smiling down at the sleeping body that was snuggled up against him. Gently removing his arms, and untangling his legs from hers, he slipped out of bed, determined to call them both out of work before she woke up and yelled at him. He knew she would probably kill him for it, but he also knew she was dying to see Angela, so this way she would be able to meet them at the airport.

He had felt slightly awkward speaking to both Cam and Cullen while he was naked on the couch, but he knew he couldn't get clothes out of the bedroom without waking her.

Walking (more like sauntering) back to the bedroom, his grin grew wider when he saw she was awake and staring openly at his body. He stopped in the doorway, watching her take in the sight of his well-toned body and obviously growing arousal. When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he crossed the room to the bed in two long strides, climbing atop her naked body.

Dropping his mouth to hers, he kissed her, thoroughly exploring her mouth before moving to her ear. Breathing heavily, he ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear, whispering huskily, "We're not due in at work until 1 o'clock. Any ideas what we can do until then?"

He found her soft spot just below her ear, sucking on it lightly, waiting to see if she would answer his question. He got his answer when she wrapped her hand around his erection, giving it a firm, long stroke. He shuddered against her body, his mouth hovering millimeters above her skin.

Recovering from her touch, he continued his assault of her neck, kissing his way down to her clavicle, where he stopped to suck and nip at her skin, his hands continuing their exploration of her body. He ran his hand in the valley between her breasts, teasing her skin with feather-light touches, slowing only to tug lightly on her nipples, drawing them into tight peaks as she arched into his body.

It took all his self-control not to enter her quickly and pound her into the mattress; instead he continued moving his hands down her body, teasing her with light touches, his mouth followed in their wake, kissing and sucking her soft skin. Lavishing each of her nipples with special attention, his hands bypassed her center, choosing rather to stroke her inner thighs and run down the length of her long legs.

When his hand finally returned to her slick folds, he slipped two fingers inside her, stroking against her inner walls while he moved his thumb in a circular motion over her clit, drawing light, breathy moans from her as she pushed back against his hand. Smiling against her flat, toned abdomen, he placed one last kiss to her body before moving back to her lips, kissing her deeply as he removed his hand from her heat.

Their kisses were hungry and frantic as he positioned himself at her entrance, knowing neither of them was going to last much longer. Burying himself in her depths, he set a quick, deep rhythm, his hand on her ass pulling her closer and harder with every thrust.

She moved her hand from his bicep down between their bodies, touching and teasing herself as she drew nearer and nearer to the edge. Her hand moved to her clit, rubbing circles and teasing it while he continued to pump in and out of her body, both knowing how close they were.

The sight of her touching herself almost sent him over the edge, but he forced himself to wait, staring deep into her eyes. "Come for me, baby," he whispered, his voice deep with need and desire. He could feel her walls tighten around him as her body shuddered under his, crying out his name in the breathy moan she only produced during orgasm.

His face was a portrait of ecstasy as he followed a moment later, his body shaking as he collapsed against her, her name falling from his lips as if it was his mantra.

When their bodies had relaxed, and their breathing had slowed, he rolled off of her, pulling her small frame close against his side. They were content to cuddle and lay in each other's arms all morning, neither willing to venture from the warmth of the bed to get coffee.

* * *

Hours later, after two showers and coffee, they were ready to leave the apartment. That morning, however, Booth took Brennan's silver sports car to the Hoover building while Brennan took the SUV to Dulles to pick up Angela and Hodgins.

The minute they were in the car, Angela's mouth was running a mile a minute. "Why aren't you at work? Why are you driving Booth's SUV? Who did you hook up with at the wedding? Are you still together, or was it a one-night thing? Are we going to stop for food, because I'm starving?! Italy was AMAZING! Not that we left the hotel very often, but it was totally worth it when we did. Wait a minute, WHAT are you doing out of the lab in the middle of a Monday afternoon?!" She stopped to catch her breath, panting slightly as she looked at Brennan with an eyebrow raised, clearly expecting answers to all her questions.

Laughing at her friend, Brennan decided to answer the questions she remembered. "I'm not at work because I'm picking you up. We haven't had a case in two weeks, so we've made a major dent in Limbo cases and I needed to get some fresh air." Ignoring the stunned look from her two colleagues, she continued answering questions. "I'm driving Booth's SUV because I didn't feel like shoving Hodgins and your four gigantic suitcases in the backseat of my car. I didn't hook up with anyone at the wedding, and therefore I'm not still with said imaginary person. And we're on our way to Wong Foo's for lunch. I think I answered all of them, but let me know if I missed any."

Angela stared at her friend, struck by the differences compared to Brennan two weeks ago. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Bren?" she asked, only halfway joking.

"It's just me, Angela, I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, merging into traffic and heading across town towards the restaurant, where she knew Booth would meet them.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Bren," Angela tried giving her the option to talk, but when Brennan didn't volunteer any information, she knew she would have to revert to her usual tactics of persistence and suggestion. "So this guy you met at the wedding, was he a friend of mine, or of Jack's?" she tried again, knowing the changes in Brennan's personality were a result of some external force.

Resigning herself to the fact that Angela was going to find out soon enough anyways, she decided to make her worry a little first. "I didn't meet him at the wedding, he just happened to be there," she said, rolling her eyes at her friend and giving a convincingly exasperated sigh.

"Well, who is he? What's his name?" Brennan had given in too easily, and Angela knew she wasn't going to volunteer any more information, so she needed to ask direct questions.

"I don't remember his name. It wasn't a big thing, Angela. There was an open bar, remember? Everyone was a little trashed."

Angela was digging for information and didn't even register that Brennan had properly used a colloquialism. "Okay, well, tell me what he looks like. Did he have any tattoos? What was he wearing?" She was slightly disappointed Brennan hadn't hooked up with Booth that night, but her curiosity about the mystery man quickly dispelled the disappointment.

Forcing herself not to laugh at her friend, she replied, "Well, since we were at a wedding, he was wearing a suit. And he's what you would describe as 'tall, dark, and handsome.' And yes, he has three tattoos, but I'm not going to tell you what they are or where they are, since I really hope you've never seen them."

"Was it one of Hodgins' cousins? Because they're the only ones I can think of that it would be bad for me to have seen," Angela's curiosity was perked at Brennan's cryptic description.

"Hey!" Hodgins almost yelled from the backseat. "I really hope you haven't slept with most of the people who were at our wedding!"

Turning around, Angela laughed at the look of shock on his face. "No one ever said anything about sleeping with them, Hodgie, she just suggested they were in a place that is usually covered by clothing."

"Oh," he said, calming his need to hurt someone, and turning to look out the window as they neared Wong Foo's.

Turning her attention back to Brennan, she thought about the day they had left for Italy, and the fact that the guy had still been in Brennan's apartment. "So I know you're lying to me, Bren, because the guy was still in your apartment at noon on Sunday. And I know you don't let some random guy stay in your apartment that long, unless you're involved. And the fact that you didn't go into work at the crack of dawn that morning tells me you spent the morning in bed with said person."

Brennan was saved from answering by their arrival at Wong Foo's, and Angela almost jumping out of the car before it was completely stopped. The three of them trooped into the restaurant, greeting Sid as they moved toward their usual booth in the back corner.

Booth had spotted them as soon as they had pulled up, and stood, along with Zach and Cam to greet the new arrivals. Offering Angela a hug and shaking Hodgins' hand, Booth pulled Brennan into a hug, kissing her lightly.

Angela's squeal pulled their attention away from each other and back towards the squints. "Oh, um, Angela, did I forget to tell you who I was seeing?" Brennan feigned innocence as Booth slipped his arm around her waist.

"YES, YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ONE SMALL THING!!" Angela shouted at her, pulling her from Booth's arm and hugging her tightly. "That was mean!"

Laughter broke out amongst the group as Angela squealed like a schoolgirl over her best friend finally hooking up with her partner. "So, how is he in bed?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as both Brennan and Booth turned a deep shade of crimson and quickly slid into the booth.

Fin.

* * *

**AN2: And that's all she wrote. This was my first attempt at writing smut, so let me know what you think! And as much as I enjoyed making this a multi-chaptered fic, this is the end of it. Again, thanks to everyone who had this on alert and reviewed, you guys mean the world to me!**

**AN3: Watch for new stuff in the coming days, now that both this and 30 Random Kisses are done, I've got a couple of new projects lined up for your BB enjoyment!**


End file.
